Baishunfu
by bionixvortex
Summary: Baishunfu-means prostitute in Japanese. It's a way for Hibari to mend is heart after being betrayed by Dino more than 10 years ago. 6918 and D18


Day in day out, life was seemingly endless and boring.

Hibari walked down the corridor of the Foundation, holding onto his bloody side. It was a simple graze by a bullet but it still hurt like hell. He winced slightly as he opened the door the Japanese sliding door to his room and to his surprise a blond was sitting down near his desk.

The brown hues looked up and met the gaze of the skylarks, even though he was frowning the eyes clearly showed a sense of worry. Dino stood up, the small frown not showing any sign of leaving any time soon, he took Hibari's arm and lead him to the bathroom. Carefully he started undressing the guardian, "Tsuna told me about the gun fight, you shouldn't be so reckless Kyoya…" His voice was strict and a little angry, though he was trying to hide it.

Dino wet a small towel and pressed it again the bleeding wound that by now had left a small puddle of blood on the floor. Hibari hissed at the slight pain but it was nothing he couldn't handle. That stupid decimo and his big mouth, "worried are we?" He smirked but that was only cut off when a set of lips pressed against his own. The guardian frowned into the kiss and pushed the blond away with all his strength hitting him against the wall.

"Kyoya…I love you…" Words the Skylark had heard over and over again yet it meant nothing to him. He didn't know what love was nor did he ever want to know. Hibari didn't say anything, instead he left the bathroom. "Kyo…Hey don't just walk away from me again." Dino reached out for Hibari's hand only for hit to be slapped away. The Italians eyes looked hurt as Hibari sent him an angry glare. "L-look, I know I hurt you but Kyoya that was over 10 years ago. I've apologized over and over again, please forgive me?" He took a step closer and brushed his finger against the younger males cheek leaning in again, "my feeling's for you haven't changed and I'm sure yours haven't either."

The frown on Hibari's face just deepened, "I'm afraid you're mistaken." He placed his fingers against Dino's lips and pushed him away before they could touch him again. "I have to go, I have a customer waiting." He turned and put on a new shirt before walking out. He didn't want to see the hurt look on the blonds face but he didn't really have much of a choice. The skylark had dug his own grave a long time ago and it was to deep to crawl out of it now.

Dino continued to stand there, customer…It was obvious that Hibari was still doing that side job. The side job that Dino hated, knowing that other people were touching his beloved made him sick. But he also knew that it was because of him that Hibari had started it, for a certain price, you could have a skylark all night to yourself… After a few minutes he picked up his coat and left as well, he bite his lip trying to keep himself together. But he was slowly breaking apart inside…

The cloud guardian made his way down the hallway in the Vongola Mansion. He stopped a set of grand doors and knocked. He started tapping his foot after a while and knocked again.

"Hello Kyo-kun~" An arm came from behind Hibari holding him in somewhat of a hug. The guardian blinked and turned his head and met the blue and red eyes of the mist guardian. Hibari pushed away from him and eyed the other hand that held a wine bottle and two glasses. Mukuro saw the clouds gaze and chuckled, "it's to celebrate~" He walked past the skylark and entered his room, "what are you waiting for?" Hibari sighed and followed him in, closing the doors behind them.

"What exactly are we celebrating?" Hibari asked not taking his eyes of the other male.

"You being alive of course, what else?" He smirked and uncorked the bottle pouring the red wine into the two glasses. He walked back to Hibari handing him a glass, "I know you prefer sake but I made sure to get you _very_ sweet wine." He purred into the others ears. An arm wrapped around Hibari again this time pulling him closer to the other male so that they were touching.

Alive? "Of course I'm alive, I won't die by some idiotic herbivores…" He took the glass and blinked as he was pulled closer. The mist guardian smelled, sweet. But this closeness was uncomfortable for Hibari, he used his arm and pushed Mukuro away. "Thanks…" He walked over to the bed and took a sip of the wine. It actually didn't taste that bad, it was sweet.

A small chuckle escaped the mist as followed the ravenette to the bed, he sat down next to him and watched with a small smile as Hibari drank the rest of the glass.

Hibari frowned and looked back at the illusionist, "what?" It was odd that Mukuro was staring at him without hiding it.

"Mind if I taste?" It wasn't really a question for him since he said it right before pressing his lips against Hibari and slipped his tongue in right away. His tongue explored the hot cavern and he hummed in approval as he taste the sweet wine. His bliss was cut short though as he felt a set of teeth bite down onto his tongue. He winced and pulled away quickly, holding his mouth you could still tell he was frowning. "F-feisty…"

"You were getting ahead of yourself," he smirked and licked his lips. His cell phone beeped, he pulled it out and saw a notification, a bank transfer was approved.

"Is it me or is you're rate per night going up? It's 18,000 yen now…"

The cloud closed his phone and turned it on silent before setting it down on the side table. "I have no idea what you're talking about…" He smiled lightly and turned to face him now. "You own a Skylark for tonight."

Mukuro smirked and narrowed his eyes, the line was waiting for, "take your shirt off." His smirk widened as Hibari listened to his command, he noticed the bandage that was wrapped around his torso. "Seemed like you had a visitor, tall, blond, Italian?" He gently touched the bandage, it wasn't like Hibari to take care of his own wounds.

"Is that a problem?"

"No, but this is," his hand moved from the wound and onto the dark bruises on his wrists. They obviously weren't from any mafia work.

Hibari followed the hand on him before answering, "lets just say I have a client that doesn't understand boundaries. Everyone has their own fetish right?"

He didn't like the fact that the famous Vongola Cloud Guardian allowed things like that. The male smiled lightly and kissed Hibari's hand, the wrist and then up the arm. Gently he pushed the other male down on to the bed and pressed their lips together. This time it lasted a lot longer, Mukuro pulled away to allow Hibari to catch his breath. "How much does it cost to buy a Skylark for every single night?"

The question was a bit of a surprise for him. He smiled in slight amusement, "more than you make, Pineapple."

Hibari's eyes opened slowly opened, arms we're tightly around him as he was pressed against the sweet smell. His back was slightly sore, Mukuro didn't hold back last night. He pushed away and slowly sat up, he ran his hand through his hair before noticing his phone, a text. _I can't get enough, tonight at 10. _Again? "Annoying…" he murmured and stood up, changed and left the room leaving behind a sleeping illusionist.

"Kyoya?"

The voice started him as he turned and met eyes with Dino again. But the blond wasn't alone, the Vongola Decimo was with him as well. Tsuna's eyes looked back and forth between the two, it wasn't a secret that Hibari had a night job.

Hibari's eyes turned cold as he glared back at him. "What is it? Are you sad I'm not your personal whore anymore?" His response was nothing as Dino's eyes sadden again and looked away. "Sometimes I wonder if _she _was better in bed than I was, I would ask you but…You we're too drunk to remember."

"Um…We should really get going…" Tsuna said awkwardly not sure of what else to do in this situation. Dino nodded and both of them passed Hibari without another word.

"You still love him don't you?" Mukuro asked now leaning against the open door frame.

"Love? I know no such thing." He answered walking away. But maybe that's why its still hurting so much.


End file.
